Raising Richard
by Annegyo
Summary: Side story to Good Day Gotham! About each Wayne's childs childhood and trials growing up as the eldest heir to the Wayne fortune. BabsXDick, SelinaXBruce, hints of BruceXVicki, BruceXTalia, AlfredXCooking. TimXDick. TimXJason. DamianXColin. StephXBeingAwesome.
1. Richard

A/N:  
This is just a bunch of side aligned stories to the original- Good Day Gotham! If you like it please read the original story to really get the rest of it!~ I hope you enjoy! Lots of cute flashbacks and moments in here.

* * *

/_Raising_** Richard Wayne.\\\**

Richard had been Bruce's first child. In fact he was really more of a inscrutable bundle of joy. Too Bruce who had never exactly expected the day Selina, still in surprisingly good shape for being so round, would announce her pregnancy to him. November, 11, 1983. He remembered the day to that very moment as he sat back in his study inhaling the steam rising from the cup of tea Alfred had made. November, 11, 1983 at precisely 1am did he receive the call from the hospital. Selina had never been comfortable moving with him, not even then with the child. He'd had given anything to make her feel more at ease about it if for the kid's sake. Unfortunately it wasn't really ever within his control when it came to Selina.

"You must hurry Mr. Wayne. She's close, we may not be able to postpone the birth for your arrival." He recalled firmly ordering the doctor not to postpone anything, obviously children were like crime they occurred on their own time. "Alfred-" his coat was held out to him from the back and pulled on in a flash. "The car is already downstairs, Master Bruce." Alfred informed. Bruce turned back to him and nodded to his oldest most trustworthy friend. He wished Alfred could follow suit but he would probably prefer to stay in his place at the manor. "Be safe, Master Bruce." Alfred smiled clearly well suited for the lasting support he always gave. "Thank you, Alfred."

Although it took him well over 20 minutes to clear through traffic to make it to Gotham Memorial it hardly mattered by the time he got to the delivery center. Many looked in his direction in confusion. Some even pointed and whispered, "Is Mr. Wayne here to take stock in the hospital too?" If only. With each step Bruce could feel his heart rising up out of his chest into his throat. His stomach squirmed and the world seemed to be just a bit to fast stirring and spinning around him as doctors rushed to and fro delivering and saving lives. He knew just down a hall near where he stood, up a few floors maybe were few men and old women who were dying in their beds...but it was hard to focus on that as he neared the large window pane with which tons of tiny cribs were laid out. Tons of wiggling toes, fingers reaching out just barely able to recognize their movements as well as eyes so small and unable to fully widen to take in the world they entered.

Bruce Wayne, Gotham's finest most strongest man of both brute and collected mind now had to grasp for the nearby wall of the window so he could stand. A nurse patiently entered just within the room beyond the window and lowered a small bundle wrapped in blue from her arms into one of the many small cribs. The only thing different, the only thing that made that one particular crib more precious then the others were the words 'Wayne' sketched perfectly out along the edge of the crib. Bruce had to peer a bit closer to better spot that the name 'Kyle' was squeezed in just a bit beside his own at the bottom.

Perhaps Selina even through contractions and fury had insisted...it wasn't unheard of. Bruce glanced around at all the other kids instantly taking in their small trembling bodies...somehow as he looked back at his son's did he really think that his own brood was better. Somehow amongst all these similar babies, his newborn was far surpassing. A father's pride was like that too, right? "Mr. Wayne..." he turned to the nurse who bowed delicatly to him, wringing her hands out in front of her, "She is ready...to see you..." he nodded back feeling that same feeling, the falling drop from his throat back to his stomach like he'd just hit the final stretch of a rollercoaster. Not that Bruce road roller coasters, far to unseemly.

She led the way then away from the window which Bruce took one long last look at his crib and little one, to ensure it was still there before approaching the nurse's form before a door not to far from there. The simple pastel colors and lightly drawn on teddy bears on each wall really didn't match Selina's usual form of scenery especially as now she lay out on the bed by the far corner of the room, near another window with drawn blinds. "Do-don't come in...I look a mess." Bruce stood in the doorway for a second nodding to the nurse to ask about how much she'd been medicated. He assumed she'd need rest and yet was uncertain how close to get now. Selina had done him more then he could possibly ever repay her for...then again she'd always been the alley cat he'd prowled after for ages as the rich high society son he was. Bruce closed his eyes and tried to just take in the moment then...

Lois and Clark were just celebrating their 6th anniversary. They'd been together far longer and he was the one with the kid. Even Diana and Oliver were well with similar problems in their relationship with Queen Industries and the need for a heir but he knew he was really riding ahead of the curve here. But...as he looked back up at the bed, At Selina's tired but fathom ably pensive smile, deep brown eyes seeing things far beyond him and maybe just everything within him. Bruce had to think their was no one else then, no one in the whole world he'd rather go through this life with then Selina Kyle..._**Selina Kyle-Wayne**_.

His tea was cold. Bruce quickly put it down and glanced over at the crackling fire of his study with the clatter of the saucer and cup. The carpets trimmed finely with pensive ebony and gold bindings. The decor is dark, sullen but it suits him fine. Although this room really stayed the same no matter what, his large bookcases that reached up to the ceiling. Elegant and meandering gargoyles atop the columns in each corner. Their fangs extended out as they protected the man of this room even from their stone imprisoned position. "What was it...where was it..." the next memory he had of Richard then, when he'd begun walking.

"Take him, Bruce. Take him." snapped Selina slamming the door behind her in frustration. Bruce didn't take Richard then, Alfred picked up the eager child who had been clambering after his mother, hands out to be picked up. Selina refastened the bow of her raincoat and properly tucked her dark strands of hair behind her right ear, "I'm off." "For a job?" he eyed her carefully as she glared back across at him. Her eyes were no longer the lovely patient pretty hue they'd been in the hospital November, 11. In fact Bruce hardly recognized her between how much she was out now and how much of her long hair she'd cut off. "It's work, Bruce."

"You can be here." he'd had this conversation a million times with her, there lives didn't have to be so complicated. He'd work, the money would be there it would be simple.

"Right, I'll stay home play house cat." she turns back to unlock the door she's just slammed and then looks at Alfred in a hurry, "He needs changing, Alfred. I really am late."

"I've got it under control Ms. Kyle." Alfred didn't have to call her 'Wayne' because they'd never married. Bruce shook out his newspaper in front of him and felt his lips linger up in that distressing grimace he wore whenever she was like this. The 'jobs' Selina took on were what she'd done in the past. Questionable if not at times illegal. He knew she'd never sink so low to things like prostitution- no, Selina had to much self respect but her desire for her own way and her own purpose was so strong.

It had been what had attracted him originally. Like a moth to a flame.

"I'll be back by dinner." she's quick then like a designated dance, one leg one arm twitch- the doors open and the rest of her is out the door in a blink of a eye and one of Richard's sweet little giggles. He taps Alfred's chin curiously now, legs wobbling along below as he wants to walk again. "Let him go." Bruce says and Alfred can only obey patiently putting the boy back down.

"He does need changing, Master Bruce-"

"I don't hear him crying do you?" Bruce turns the final page of the newspaper over, the last column on the high crime rate in Gotham by Vicki Vale. If only things weren't so similar, his father's dead still an inescapable memory before him. Dick toddles forward, feet moving faster then the rest of him can really keep up with. Arms up and over his head as he stares up at Bruce with the widest most pair of cobalt blue eyes. Their one of the only things Bruce really sees from himself in the boy. Richard is too soft in expression like his mother, his hair is even to thin to be like Bruce's thick brand. Richard stops walking, pauses misstep and Bruce knows what happens next. The balance is lost and Richard falls back onto his butt with a thwack. Then comes the wailing...uselessly, there is no mother to cradle him. Bruce gets up off the couch and picks up his son. "Master Bruce, I will change-"

"He's my son, Alfred." Bruce counters, now if only he'd just let Alfred do as he'd suggested, his last memory of then would be more pleasant and not lost amidst diapers and wipes.

Bruce closes his eyes quickly the study returning in full around him as the ugly memory is shunned away. He presses his finger to his nose and really tries to consider why he was thinking about all of this again.

"Ahhh, that was right." he looked down at the newspaper now open beside the saucer and teacup. The article is wide open as it's clear Victoria Vale is calling him out for a interview on his family and social life. She wants the details and all to better protect his family's image. If he doesn't prepare the proper descriptions of his sons this is sure to be a ugly setting. The 'evidence' she claims to have will be used to bring Wayne Corporation crashing must practice this interview now, in the empty study as the moon looms outside over Gotham and Wayne Manor sits in dead unending silence. He must speak of the past, honestly and more eloquently then he really feels capable.

"My son, **Richard**...my son **Richard** _is_..."


	2. Barbara

a/n: I own nothing. wish I did, but no chance.

**/**_Raising_ **Barbara Wayne/**

September, 23, 1984 was the next date Bruce really recalled. The sun had been particularly bright. In fact if he recalled correctly he'd been in quite a good mood after a risky if not quick fling. He'd felt a bit guilty afterwards but it had really been Selina who brought it on herself. His recent bit of work had been bringing in more then a standard amount of press. Wayne Entertainment was opening and would try to delve into the Hollywood scene a bit as well as producing better electronics for the slowly blooming technology age. His stockbrokers all insisted the age was well ahead of them in the 90s.

Vesper Fairchild had been one of the many women in attendance, asking him countless questions and sporting that ridiculously gaudy microphone in his face. "Where do you see yourself in a few years, Mr. Wayne?" her eyes twinkled with the same mischievous light he'd long since noticed vanished from Selina's eyes. Perhaps because it seemed transferable to his son- Richard ran the manor in laps now and as he grew each day it seemed his balance and precision in walking was fast paced. Not that Bruce was surprised, his son was the best. "Successfully pulling through the next century and the next. Wayne Corporation will be here for Gotham as always a standard." more snapping of cameras and excited voices picked up once this was answered.

"Please, sir! Please! over here!" he ignored the TV reporter he recognized as Vicki Vale. Always pushy to get a question in and turned back to Ms. Fairchild, she was so excited her glasses practically popped off her pretty delicate face. Bruce rarely motioned to notice much in women, he was actually more punctual and focused on career but...when the right kind came along. "Um...will you be-"

"I'm afraid I can hardly hear you." he admits and more cameras snap eagerly away, "If you don't mind Miss Fairchild I will give you and the-" he tried to find the name down on the microphone she was shoving up in front of him of her paper...

"-T-the Ohio Tribune." she flushed brightly eyes stilling shining brighter then even the sun's light far above them, "W-we're actually a paper out of Gotham but for standard suburbian citizens interested in your lifestyle-" "Please..." he motions to the rotating doors of Wayne Corporation behind him, "a private interview seems in order." Fairchild flushed and eagerly followed him into the building with only a smirk back over shoulder in pride at all those others who'd failed to get any answers. Bruce really didn't plan on giving the answers either as they walked down the long halls of the first floor to finally arrive to a nearby stairwell. "Um...I shouldn't be taking stairs." she initiates boldly and he turns back to see her tilting her head to one side. The longstrands although tied up in a bun are easily reflecting the light of the hall and are a brisk fashionable fiery red. "I apologise." he cuts in, "The elevator then."

"Please." she follows him back away from the stairwell to the elevator's entrance just a few doors down. Few employees send them long looks as it's not polite to stare at your boss or question him when he's a multi billionare. Fairchild just stairs ahead and tucks a stray strand of hair behind a ear, "Thank you, Bruce."  
He glances back over at her out of the corner of his eye, "For what?"

"For completeing my dream." she smiles back at him then more to herself just as the door to the elevator dings open, "Those dingbats won't even get how I got a private interview with you." Bruce nods, it's not likely they would. Of course secretive was the only way to be now. He couldn't let even Selina catch whiff of this. "Anyway..." Fairchild turns around and stares out at the doors as the thick silver mirroring of them reflects both their forms back at them. They awkwardly stand side by side there for a minute in silence, "So... Mr. Wayne...what is it you plan on naming your newest branch?"

"Newest branch...Wayne Entertainment." Fairchild shakes her head and taps her belly a bit, it's already fairly swollen, "I mean our daughter." Yes. That was on the list of things not to delve to deeply into. Barbara had been born only a year after Richard. A year for him to be unfaithful and what more a year wherein he'd barely considered either Selina's feelings or the effects on his own. Barbara was quickly in his life, delivered and bright as her mother had been. Unfortunately it wasn't all so easy. "I have a child with him."

Fairchild would have to meet Selina. And although it had been something he himself hadn't been witness too. He knew it was not a pretty picture. Afterwards he'd heard the report, the fair amount of damage- broken ribs, nasty scratches- and of course the lawsuit he'd had to cover up to get Fairchild just to move back, settle down quietly in Ohio without making any further fuss about shared custody of Barbara. He'd make sure his daughter's life was proper, fine and healthy. Nights following were surprisingly uncold between him and Selina. She seemed to want to be closer to him then ever before. He supposed thinking back in those days she could be blamed for not witholding herself from him. For being angry, distant.

If they never made up things couldn't have gotten worse...maybe he'd had gotten it. Maybe. Then again, Bruce Wayne wasn't about to let the blame go to his newly founded fiance. Not entirely. Babs showed great signs of promise. She was smart and clever. Her grades excelled at a remarkable pace and not even Richard could properly keep up. Babs was attending 2nd grade courses before Richard even properly passed through preschool. Thankfully not even Selina really showed dislike for her, Babs was still Bruce's child which meant she was Selina's too.

"A cat?" Bruce looked over at Selina one particularly long dinner of Alfred's eight course meals.

Selina eyed him back darkly from her spot at the other end of the table, she never liked sitting there. But his mother insisted it was only 'proper'. "Yes, a cat." quickly Richard looked up and between them both eagerly, brightly grinning- "We're not getting a mutt." instantly Richard's smile dissapated and his head fell back down again in a droop. Barbara carefully aligned her pees on her plate before looking over at her father, "May I get a rabbit?"

"a rabbit?" Bruce frowned now surprised at all this talk of animals. He looks down at his plate too as Richard moves around his food fully pouting to himself. Bruce supposes Barbara's idea could come from whatever their eating- hasn't Alfred made rabbit before? "Yes." Barbara nods gently and looks at him with that distinctly strong stare, she's definatly learned well from him. Even at 12 years old she can get whatever she wants. It's possibly Selina's influence. "Like in wonderland..."

Selina chuckles and puts her own hands down on the table, "Get the girl a rabbit but I want two cats."

"Why cats?" Bruce asks but the question seems silly now. Selina has always liked them even now as he grows older he knows that had she remained all these years only in the manor every spare inch would have cats crawling from them. Even the gargoyles far above him, each inch of books covered in cat hair within his study. The thought still makes him shudder in disgust.

Now he can only open his eyes weakly, really trying to unfasten himself from the past to the present. One last memory is out in front of him though and he can't let it go.

"My daughter...Barbara...**_Barbara is_**..."


End file.
